


We're Alive

by MercuryWilliamson (MementoMoriPontifexMortis)



Series: Avenger's Ficlets Set [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post Movie, Shawarma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MercuryWilliamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's right after the battle with Loki and the Chitauri and Clint is leaning against her chair, speaking with her through little glances and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part of an on-going short fics that I write for fun when I'm having writers block. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It's right after the battle with Loki and the Chitauri and Clint is leaning against her chair, speaking with her through little glances and smiles. The food in front of them, Shawarma, smells nothing like what they had the last time they were in Turkey, but it smells good enough to eat. So she leans down and picks up the food in her hands, bringing it to her mouth. As she does though, she feels a foot connect lightly to her back. 

Lifting an eyebrow in question, she looks towards Clint. He got that sly little smile on his face, and then he winks and Natasha can't help but lean forward and poke him in the gut. 

There's a sharp gasp of pain before Clint frowns in a comically sad face. Her face portrays that she thinks he's being a baby because he's had worse – Budapest is proof of that – and then he presses on her back just a little more and she let's herself gasp. 

“What's going on?” One of the team asks, but her and Clint are caught up in their own post mission wind down. 

Natasha leans forward with a fork hidden in her hand before she pokes it – not to gently but not enough to truly aggravate the wounds – into Clint's cut on his arm, smiling. 

This is just a little play, something to remind each other that they are both okay and are both alive – it started after a really rough mission in Hong Kong two months after they both started to work together and it's stuck since then. “Whoa, whoa.” They hear someone say, “Now let's not get stabby.” 

“Nyet.” Clint says quickly. 

“Por que?” She lifts an eyebrow again. They both fall silent before laughing lightly. 

“Worse than Tokyo.” Natasha mutters as she bites into the food, while Clint's looking at her with laughter in his eyes. There's lingering sadness – she pulled him aside and told him about Phil – but all in all her partner will be fine. 

“Better than Istanbul.” 

“That was horrific.” 

“Yeah but better than today.” Clint speaks lightly, ignoring the twang of pain he feels for laughing. “We both barely walked away from that.” 

“Budapest.” Natasha all but whispers and Clint bows his head. 

“That was the worse.” 

“Yeah.” She gulps down another bite of food, watching Clint do the same. “We walked away though.” 

“I crawled.” It's a joke but still. 

“But we made it back.” 

_and we're going to make it back after this one._

It's unspoken but it's loud enough for Clint and her mind to hear. 

{The End}


End file.
